


Witchcraft on your lips

by Spectre058



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Double Penetration, Dual Dicks, F/M, Facials, Lots of Cum, Multi, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: While exploring a haunted mansion, Fred, Daphne, and Velma stumble across a magic circle. Fred activates it and is possessed. Can the ladies handle the two-dicked incubus? Or will they submit to it's demonic powers?Pure smut
Kudos: 27





	Witchcraft on your lips

“Alright gang, let’s split up!”   
  
  
Those familiar words had started this whole thing. Scooby and Shaggy had headed off in search of clues, which everyone there knew really meant the kitchen, and Daphne, Fred and Velma had gone up to the second story to actually investigate the haunted house. It hadn’t taken them long to find what they were looking for. Writing had been scrawled across the floor of the master bedroom, ancient words in a language none of them recognized. They’d appeared to be written in some kind of glow in the dark paint, because as the door the hall closed, they started to glow. Daphne had stayed away from the marks, shuffling around the edge of the circle muttering nervously and glancing at the closed door while Fred and Velma crouched down to investigate it more closely. For some reason Fred had reached out and touched the paint. Maybe he’d been trying to see if it was still wet, or if it was actually paint, who knew. All Velma knew what had happened next.   
  
  
The circle flared into sudden brilliance, the eerie green light pulsing into the room, blinding them for a moment. In that moment, everything changed. Fred let out a yell and stumbled forward into the middle of the circle. Some kind of unseen force caught him, pulling him off his feet and up into the air. From nowhere a wind kicked up, swirling around him, chilling Velma to her core. Fred continued to rise, body rigid, arms flung wide and head pointed towards the ceiling. The light pulsed brighter and brighter, then seemed to come up off the floor, flowing towards the hovering man. It clustered at his eyes and mouth, pouring into him, leaving the room dark. Velma blinked at the sudden blackness, trying to force her eyes to adjust.   
  
  
“Fred?” Daphne’s voice quavered a bit. A second later there was a click and her flashlight cast a pale beam out over their friend. Fred stood at the center of the circle, his arms slack at his side and head down on his chest. “Fred, are you okay?”  
  
For a moment there was no answer, then Fred stirred, looking up at Daphne and smiling. That smile was wrong. It wasn’t Fred’s usual cocksure grin, but a smug leer that sent shivers through Velma. His eyes were wrong too, glowing faintly, luminescent green worms roiling behind his pupils. She felt drawn to those eyes, compelled to step closer and get a better look at them. Daphne did the same thing, moving in time with her. Fred looked back and forth between them and his leer grew wider.  
  
  
“I’m fine, Daphne.” He said, and his voice was different too, deeper, smoother. “In fact I’ve never felt better. I feel strong, powerful. It’s like there’s a new energy inside me, power clamoring to be set free. I feel like running, or fighting, or…” His voice got huskier. “Or fucking.” They were close to him now, both of them drawn towards him by those glowing eyes. He reached out, running his fingers over their cheeks. Velma felt an electric shiver ripple out from his touch, and she leaned into it. “What do you say my lovelies?” Fred was almost purring now. “Will you help me out?”  
  
  
“Yes.” That was Daphne again, her voice breathless. Velma just nodded, not trusting her voice through the hunger welling up inside her. She reached out, caressing his hardness through his jeans, marveling at the size.  
  
  
“So forward.” Fred laughed. “Velma, I’d never have guessed. Maybe it’s true what they say about the nerdy ones. Well, don’t let me hold you back, take them out.”   
  
  
“Them?” Velma asked as she unzipped his jeans, her natural curiosity showing through for a moment. His only answer was to smile. A bit flustered, Velma pulled the zipper open the rest of the way, tugged his pants down, and gasped. As she watched, Fred stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to the side then reached down and removed his boxers, letting them drop to the floor to reveal two cocks, stacked one on top of the other and both fully erect. They wobbled at bit in their new freedom, their head’s pointed in slightly different directions as if they were looking at Daphne and Velma. From beside her she heard Daphne’s breath accelerate, and she could understand why. They were huge, bigger than any dick she’d ever seen outside porn, and she was suddenly hit by the overwhelming urge to feel them.   
  
  
Without really thinking about it, she sank down to her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Daphne doing the same thing, and in unison they both reached out to take a hold of a cock. Her hands were drawn to the lower cock, the one that had been pointing at her, and she wrapped her fingers around it. Still moving on instinct she pulled the cock towards her so she could place a reverent kiss on the tip. It’s taste and scent washed over her, musky, strong, and her mind grew a bit fuzzy, her attention narrowing to just the contents of the circle. A second kiss treated her to another wave of his scent, and heat blossomed inside her, a hungry, animal heat that drove her to kiss him again, and again. Beside her, Daphne had already slipped the upper cock into her mouth. She moaned around it, a little drool leaking out around the corners of her mouth as she looked up at Fred.   
  
  
He smiled back at her, a predatory smile that held almost nothing of the man he’d been just minutes before. “How do you like them?” He asked, smug confidence dripping from each word.

“They’re magnificent.” Velma said, punctuating her words with a long lick up the underside her cock. Daphne’s answer was an enthusiastic * _gluck_ * from around the cock quickly disappearing down her throat. Fred laughed.

  
“Sluts.” He sneered. “Go ahead, show me how much you love my cocks.”  
  
  
As if she’d just been waiting for that permission, Velma pushed forward, opening her lips to take the incredible cock fully into her mouth. It tasted better than she could have imagined, and the heat in her grew hotter, burning now, driving her on wards. She ran her hand down the shaft, fingers hardly able to encircle it. Her mouth followed her fingers, pushing deeper, her tongue lavishing the cock with every trick she knew as she let herself slip deeper into that burning need. She started bobbing, each time going a bit deeper than before, and soon her spit coated most of the cock. More spit dribbled down from above, splattering on her glasses and in her hair. Velma changed her position so she could see what was happening. Even as she’d been worshiping her cock to the best of her abilities, Fred was getting a different kind of pleasure out of Daphne.   
  
  
His hand was in her hair, and he was jerking her up and down on his shaft, making her fuck her own face on his cock. Spittle and drool already coated her lower lips and chin, and as Velma watched, more of it slipped off to splatter on her glasses. It was rough, sloppy, and entirely different from what Velma was doing. She should have been disturbed by the callus way Fred was using her friend, but all she could feel was a surging wave of jealousy, of need to prove that she could handle anything Daphne could. Fred didn’t tangle his fingers in her hair, he didn’t have to. Getting a grip with both hands on the cock, Velma started to bob her head violently. She choked as the cock blocked her air, but pushed on, determined. The more of his cock she got into her, the hotter the fires burned. Fred let go of Daphne’s hair, and she continued as if he hadn’t done a thing. Both women raced on, sucking and choking on his cock in an obscene display of depravity that he’d never have been able to believe before tonight. And when he came, things just got more intense.   
  
  
Velma was down on his cock, her eyes rolled back as she tried to outlast Daphne. She spluttered as his first thick load burst against the back of her throat. Valiantly she tried to swallow it, tried to drink it all down, but more kept coming. Finally she pulled back off his cock, gasping in a breath and letting the overflow splatter down onto her sweater. Above her, Daphne was facing a different issue. She’d pulled back before Velma had, and only the first load gotten in her mouth. The rest was painted across her face in thick bands of creamy goo. She still held Fred’s cock, and despite the mess coating them both, it was still hard.   
  
  
That was just the beginning of the night. Clothes were discarded, and Fred showed them a plethora of pleasures that only came to Velma in bits and pieces. She vividly remembered laying atop Daphne, both of them wearing nothing but cum, bodies pressed together as he fucked them both at once, his twin cocks pounding their pussies with fiendish intensity. Their lips stopped each other from moaning, their kisses hot and desperate, breath heavy with the taste of him. He held onto Velma, using her hips to pull himself forward as he hilted himself, pumping another load deep inside them both. His heat filled her again, burning away a bit more of her focus and memory. And that was how the night went. Each new creampie, each facial, each splash of heat across her body seemed to fuel the demon that had replaced Fred at the same time that burned away her focus. And Velma loved every second of it.   
  
  
“Use me!” She screamed, grinding her hips on him, riding both his cocks as Daphne licked cum from her neck. “Let my body be my offering! I want to worship you with my cunt!”  
  
  
It was a ridiculous thing to say, totally outside her normal vocabulary, but right then it felt right. And Demon Fred seemed to agree. His hands on her hips tightened, pulling her hard against him and making her scream as he came again. A new sensation blossomed inside her then, a patch of cold just above her ass, and she craned her neck to try to see what it was. She couldn’t. But a few minutes later, when she and Daphne had traded places and it was the redhead’s turn to be filled, she got a pretty good idea what had caused it. A dull glow emanated from the same spot on Daphne, emanating from a swirling symbol that appeared just above her ass, an eldritch tramp stamp. The sight of it sent a shiver through Velma before she reached up and pulled Daphne down onto the ground and into a fresh kiss.   
  
  
Fred took the opportunity to thrust his cocks between them, interrupting the kiss. Daphne shifted her position a bit, lining herself up to suck one down while her fingers wrapped around the other. Velma tried to help, licking and kissing the cock Daphne was stroking. At the same time, she slipped a hand down between her friend’s legs, fingers sliding into her freshly creampied cunt. Despite everything it had taken, the hours of sex and multiple creampies, she was still tight, and her moan as Velma started to finger her was almost as loud as when Fred fucked her. She kept sucking though, bouncing from cock to cock, pushing Velma away from him and showing off the slutty side of her that Velma had only seen once before. She worked both dicks like a pro, her hands servicing whichever dick wasn’t currently in her mouth. Fred let his head fall back, eyes closed as he savored the utterly debauched pleasure he was receiving.  
  
  
Pulling her fingers from Daphne, Velma slid them into herself, shuddering as sensation washed through her. She wanted to leave the fingers there, wanted to just savor that pleasure for eternity, but she didn’t. Instead, she cupped them, and pulled them back out. They came free dripping cum. Turning away from the master class in dick sucking Daphne was delivering, Velma wiped her hand across the floor, exposing the faint lines of the circle that had started this whole thing. Moving quickly she drew her dripping fingers across the floor, painting the mixture of her cum, Daphne’s cum, and Fred’s demon cum into a skewed five pointed star. Another stroke added new symbol to the middle of the star, and she started to speak. The ancient words came smoothly, hours of memorization and practice paying off as she recited the spell.   
  
  
Behind her, Fred when crazy. He tried to lunge towards Velma, but Daphne redoubled her efforts, sucking hard and fingers flying over his shaft. The incubus that had invaded Fred was powerless to move now, locked in place by pleasure just as surely as if by iron. He howled, raging at Velma but unable to get past Daphne. Light built in the circle again, pulse in time to Velma’s chant. The final lines were in English, delivered in the caster’s native tongue to give intention to the spell, and Velma turned so she could look at Fred and Daphne as she spoke them. “Incubi, by your seed we bind you, trapping you in flesh and by our pleasure we seal you. Be forever locked away, inhabit only this body and come forth only when bidden!”   
  
  
Once more the circle flared into brilliance, but this time the swirling lights didn’t lift Fred into the air, instead they spiraled around him, zeroing in on his crotch until they ringed his cocks in light. Daphne hadn’t stopped, she still sucked and slurped at both shafts, doing her part to seal the spell, getting him off one last time. Velma scooted towards them, knowing what was coming and opened her mouth. The demon’s final load was its biggest, and it splashed out over both women. Velma caught some with her mouth, and even more with her tits. Daphne was still holding the dicks as they came, and she directed her down to splatter against her chest, coating her tits in the stuff before aiming the last burst at the symbol Velma had drawn. As soon as the cum hit it, the light flashed and contracted into a pair of glowing cock rings, one for each dick. The rings glowed for a minute, then merged, forcing the double cocks back together into a single cock that shrank until it was back to Fred’s normal size.   
  
  
Velma looked from Fred to Daphne, back to Fred, and started to laugh. It had worked. Months of research and preparation had paid off and now they had a sex demon slaved to their will. Daphne didn’t laugh, she just crawled over to Velma, pressed her gooey body against her friend, and kissed her. Thoroughly.


End file.
